Torick
Torick is Bull Black, the Black Ranger of the β-Squad Rangers. He is an antrophomorphic bull-like android. Character History Early Life Sometime in the past, Torick was created by a former Neo Alliance scientist, Dr. Anton, who was forced to build Torick as a weapon but decided to make him good-willed due to his remorse. During his activation, Torick is taught by Anton about the meaning of life within the universe without being consumed by the fighting intent, or else that intent will permanently turn Torick into nothing more than a mindless machine. After winning a wrestling championship belt nine years later, he intended to celebrate his victory with his creator that night; however, Torick witnesses the Neo Alliances's mercenary Scorpo poison Anton in front of his eyes. Enraged, Torick fought Scorpo but lost, as the doctor died of his last breath to remind Torick of his teachings because of Scorpo's poison. Sometime later, he acquired his Taurus Orb and was recruited to join the resistance as a β-Squad Ranger, in hopes not only to eliminate the Neo Alliance regime but also to get revenge against Scorpo. Unaware to Torick, the one who murdered Dr. Anton was Scorpo's brother, Scor. Personality Torick is generally happy-go-lucky in demeanor, believing firmly in the power of justice and fiercely protective of the ones he cares about. However, Torick can be hot-blooded and impulsive when provoked, especially when his friends are endangered or hurt. When he encountered Scorpo, the man who the wrestler thought killed Dr. Anton, he fell into a fit of rage and had to be restrained by his teammates, unintentionally causing his team to be poisoned. When not fighting, Torick will usually be lifting weights, despite the fact exercise gives him no physical benefit due to being a robot. Despite his animosity towards Scorpo until he realizes that Stcorpo's traitorous brother Scor was the one who murdered Dr. Anton, Torick eventually warms up to him as a teammate and friend (calling him 'partner' too as if they were already closed best buddies), to the point where he takes a finishing move meant for Scorpo and is destroyed. After being revived they got along well and support each other as needed. Powers and Abilities ;Robot Physiology: As a robot, he has shown the following superhuman abilities: :;Heat Resistance: He cannot be dehydrated, and can still function normally under the extreme heat when the SS Explorer approaches the Sun while the organic members of the Explorer's crew are weakened by heat to the point of being immobilized. :;Super Strength: As a fighting robot, Torick has strength far exceeding most humanoids. Bull Black Arsenal * Power Orbs **Taurus Orb *Cosmo Buckle * Cosmo Blaster * Cosmo Artillery ** Cosmo Axe Zords * Ox Zord Attacks *'Aldebaran Crush': Bull Black performs a powerful blast attack with the Cosmo Blaster. *'All-Star Crash': Bull Black performs a powerful blast attack with the Cosmo Blaster alongside his fellow β-Squad Rangers. **'Super-Star Crash': An upgraded version of this finisher with the first 11 β-Squad Rangers. **'Ultra-Star Crash': An upgraded version of this finisher with the all 12 β-Squad Rangers. *'Cosmo Chop': Bull Black performs a powerful boomerang attack with the Cosmo Axe. *'All-Star Impact': Bull Black performs a supercharged energy attack with the Cosmo Axe alongside his fellow β-Squad Rangers. Behind the Scenes * Of the 88 modern constellations, he represents , "The Bull" Portrayal * to be added Notes *Bull Black's arms, abdomen, and legs are actually reused from the same parts of Torick's untransformed form. This technically makes Bull Black simply just Torick wearing a β-Squad helmet and upper body armor. *Torick wears his β-Squad jacket over his right shoulder, which is a reference to a matador's cape. *Torick's backstory is somehow similar to the of , ''as their backstory involved avenging their loved ones (Doctor Anton for Torick and for the Magna Defender) who were killed by villains related to arachnids ( , who used arachnid-themed monsters, and Scor, who was the General of the Scorpius System, which was symbolized by a scorpion, a type of arachnid). *Torick's visor shape on his ranger helmet is similar to the helmet visor of (Green Mystic Ranger) from '' as both had a visor shape of a Bull's head. The only difference between the two is that Torick's visor has longer horns that extend outside of his helmet. *Torick is the first Ranger to have a bull theme since the Magna Defender from , though the Magna Defender was an Extra Hero, not a Ranger. *Torick being a creation of the Neo Alliance is similar to how Kamen Riders are sometimes creations of the antagonists that they fight. Category:Robot Category:Heroes